Fall
by moshea
Summary: Another 'what if' fall story. Based on the premise that Rhett knew Scarlett called for him. Rated T just in case for later chapters.
1. Chapter One

This is my first Gone With the Wind fic. I hope it's good, it's another story based on the fall, and what could have happened if Rhett had known Scarlett had called him. Please review.  
The title is a quote from Florence Welch

p.s I am terrible at typing Mammy's accent and such so I will give it my best shot, but please excuse me if sometimes I switch to normal typing. Just use your imagination.

* * *

**Sometimes I wish for falling, Wish for the release**

* * *

The bloodcurdling scream of Scarlett O'Hara rang through Rhett's ears again and agian. 'How could I have been so cruel?' He was sitting in his office, praying that he had not killed his wife.

Melly was unsure what to do, Scarlett was delirious, but she was sure she kept hearing her call Rhett's name.

"Mammy, can you hear what she's saying?" the old maid leaned forward,

"Rhett, I want Rhett." Scarlett mumbled,

"I think she's a callin' for Mista' Rhett Miz Melly."

"I thought so. I'll go get Captain Butler."

"Is that wise Miz Melly?"  
"Why wouldn't it be?"

"Well afta wha happened on tha stairz, I thought tha' maybe he should stay away."

"Mammy, I don't ever want to hear you say something like that again. Despite the action of Captain Butler, he cares for Scarlett deeply as she does for him." She left the room hurrying down the stairs past the servant cleaning up the small puddle of blood from where Scarlett had fallen and into the dark office of Captain Butler.

"Captain Butler?" Melly peeked her head around the corner,

"Go away please Ms Melly, I don't need a fine woman like you looking upon a socundrel like me,"

"Now, now captain butler. You're not a scoundrel, I know what happened was an accident, and so does Scarlett." His eyes lit up and he almost jumped from his chair,

"She's awake!"

"No, but I can tell."

"You don't understand, what I...said."

"I do understand, I have been told. And although that is a dreadful thing to wish upon anyone, I know you didn't mean it. I'm sure you were just angry, you both where, we both know Scarlett, Captain Butler."

"She'll never forgive me, she'll hate me. Oh god what have I done?"

"Hush, Captain Butler, you need to clean yourself up now. Scarlett's calling for you."

"What?" He stopped and his shoulders tensed,

"She's calling your name, your wife needs you Captain Butler. More than ever."

Rhett, until this moment, had never believed that Scarlett was so small. She was petite, yes, but lying in that bed alone and sickly Scarlett looked tiny, helpless. He had done this to her, he had hurt her in such a way that her presence, which usually filled the room, became almost insignificant. The guilt waved over him again,

"Rhett." The small voice drifted over from the bed, Rhett stopped, So she had called for him. Slowly and silently Rhett drifted over to the chair beside the bed and sat down, "Rhett?" It called out again and Rhett found himself tightly gripping the arms of the chair.

"I'm here." He whispered so softly that he wasn't sure she would be able to hear him, "I'm here."

Scarlett felt like her whole body was on fire, she was running through the fog, she couldn't see or hear anything or anyone, she couldn't even breathe the fog was so thick. Scarlett felt as though she was going to suffocate on the fog, she cried out as loud as she could, but it only came out in a whisper, but she kept trying, she kept calling out the only name she could. "RHETT!"

Rhett watched as Scarlett writhed in pain, his grip tightened, why had Melly invited him in here if he was only going to feel worse. 'This isn't about you, you selfish cad!' he could almost hear Scarlett hiss in his ear, 'I am the one who is in pain,' Rhett smiled, even when she was unconscious Scarlett still managed to say he was wrong.

"Rhett!" She hissed, taking a sharp intake of breath, instinctively Rhett reached out and clasped Scarlett's hand in his. He waited for scarlet to brush his hand away, but instead he felt the smallest pressure as she weakly clasped his back.

"Miss Hamilton, she will be alright won't she?"

"Scarlett is the strongest person I have ever known Captain Butler. She will be just fine." Melly left the room, hopeful that somehow her actions had caused a small part of the rift between the two begin to heal.

"I don't know if you can hear me Scarlett, but please please get better darling. Just please get better." Rhett kissed her hand softly and sat back in the chair, resolute that he would not leave until she had opened her eyes.

* * *

Okay! So chapter one! I'm sorry if it's a bit short, but this really serves as the introduction to the story.

Please please review, as that means I will be alot more motivated to continue. Hope you like it! Chapter 2 should be up soon!

XX


	2. Chapter Two

Yay! Chapter Two! First off, sorry for taking a while to put this up, I've had a crazy couple of weeks at uni and I'm actually amazed this got up before July! Haha.

Okay so thanks all so much for the reviews! I was wowed when all my email for the day was reviews and not the usual boring newsletters or uni stuff! So thanks! This chapter has a lot more 'meat' to it and actually has interaction with other characters! Yayy!

The title quote is from Peter McWilliams.

Quick A/N Sorry if anyone got excited that a new chapter was up. I just wanted to add something in for continuity for the next chapter.

* * *

Guilt is anger directed at ourselves

_"Cheer up. Maybe you'll have a miscarriage." The deathly pale face of Scarlett stared up at him suddenly. Her eyes opened and she began echoing his words,_

_...a miscarriage_

_...a miscarriage_

_...a miscarriage_

"No!" Rhett shouted leaping up. Had it not been for the fact that he was painfully gripping arms of the chair he was sitting on, he probably would have landed straight on Scarlett's prone body. Rhett was panting heavily, and found himself checking that Scarlett was still breathing, her breaths were soft and shallow but they communicated that she was still very much unconscious. After Rhett had somewhat settled his nerves, he felt the guilt well up inside him and could not stop the bitter tears that had risen to his eyes.

"So the great Rhett Butler can cry." a faint voice playfully teased from beside him. Snapping his head up Rhett found Scarlett's vibrant green eyes shining happily back at his red-ringed black orbs.

"Oh Scarlett." He breathed gripping her hand in his.

"I didn't think you'd be here," she whispered weakly,

"Of course I am my pet, you called for me didn't you?"

"Oh of course I did Rhett I..." She trailed off once more drifting back into unconsciousness. Rhett watched her cautiously and fearfully, the guilt eating him alive from within.

Rhett hadn't meant it of course. He never meant what he said, however the thought of what he said, how carelessly he had said it and the tragedy that followed his words kept weighing on his mind. Had the marriage between him and Scarlett truly become so damaged that he had wished such harm to her. Rhett was unable to understand how he could hurt the woman he loved the mother of his children, 'Child.' he mentally corrected, 'You killed the other one.' again the guilt washed over him.

"You're a god awful cad Rhett Butler." he murmured to himself. Reaching out, Rhett brushed a few stray hairs away from her forehead, which was burning hot, "Mammy!" Rhett bellowed worry consuming him,

"I'm here ma lamb!" The old maid lumbered toward the bed Melly following closely behind her.

"Captain Butler, you should go."

"I can't leave."

"The children are lonely Captain Butler, why don't you go check on them, and I'll tell you when Doctor Mead had come and checked on Scarlett." Melly smiled and Rhett found it hard to refuse her,

"As soon as he leaves I will be re-entering this room, no matter what." Melly nodded and looked worriedly at Rhett's retreating figure.

After Rhett had, somewhat, made him self presentable he walked down into the dining room, a disgusted sickness settling in his stomach during his descent of the grand staircase.

"Daddy!" Bonnie cried running up to him, Rhett swept her up in his arms kissing her forehead gratefully.

"Uncle Rhett!" A voice rang out, mad Rhett saw Ella hurtling toward him, Wade lagging behind him, grim faced.

"Hello children. Have you been-"

"How's Mother?" Wade asked accusation burning in his eyes. Rhett paled, the thought that Wade - or any of his children had seen or heard what had happened on that staircase mad his blood run as cold as ice.

"She's getting better." he lied weakly, he smiled, at Wade comfortingly, but Wade's eyes only returned loathing, distrust and the realization that his stepfather was not the hero he always though he had been.

"Why don't you girls go play." Rhett watched them go and turned himself to Wade. When both were sure the girls where out of earshot Wade spoke again. It was not however, his usual warm yet timid voice, it seemed harder, harsher and Rhett knew that was his fault.

"I'm not stupid Uncle Rhett, I love mother, but I am also aware that sometimes she can be harsh but-" He broke off and Rhett could see he was fighting back tears, "she didn't deserve what you said to her. I don't know what it means, but I know that it's horrid from the way she reacted."

"Wade I-" Wade turned his back, reminding Rhett that he was still very much a child.,

"I'm going to my room." Wade ran off, leaving Rhett alone to down three glasses of Brandy before going back up to Scarlett's room.

Rhett had never seen Scarlett in so much pain, she was thrashing wildly, occasionally she would cry out. Rhett froze his body immobile, Melly however noticed his arrival,

"Captain Butler, We need you to get her attention, he didn't move, "Captain Butler, Scarlett, your wife, needs you," The sharpness of Melly's tone forced Rhett to move.

"Scarlett, honey." Rhett held her thrashing head in his shaking hands, she was burning underneath him. "It's me, oh Scarlett listen to me darling, listen to my voice, follow my voice. I'm right here darling, I'm right here." Slowly Scarlett stopped thrashing, Melly smiled and ushered Mammy and her out of the room, leaving Rhett cradling Scarlett's head in his hands. Slowly he sat back, and stroked her hand in his. Rhett sat there for hours, unable to move or think the guilt of his actions weighing on his mind, he sighed heavily and clasped her hand tighter;

"I'm so sorry Scarlett, for everything. For that night, for running away with Bonnie, for what I said-" he fought back a sob, "I'm sorry for almost killing you. For...for killing our baby. Our child, oh God Scarlett I'm sorry for killing our baby." he sobbed again, leaning his head against Scarlett's still frame.

"Rhett Kinnicutt Butler, if I ever hear you utter that sentence again I will send you to Halifax myself." Rhett blinked as he looked into the, now flaming, emerald eyes of Scarlett O'Hara.

* * *

Okay so a little short again, they will get longer, I promise.  
In my original draft Wade was harsher to Rhett, but I love Wade, I think he's such an interesting character and the point of his whole angry-at-and-mean-to-Rhett story is to show that there is some Scarlett in there not just Charles.

Hopefully the next chapter will be up i the next week or so, I actually finished this chapter in a lecture this morning.

Review's are always welcomed and adored. I love the thrill of getting the [New Review] in my inbox.


	3. Chapter 3

Oh My GOD! I am so sorry for the atrocious amount of time it has taken me to update!

In my defence my computer broke down, even though it's only like 2 months old -.-

So I have not been able to write it! Thankfully it was fixed and I immediately began to finish this chapter!

To those who commented on Wade and his comments about Scarlett I want to say that I think Wade is aware of Scarlett's flaws I think anyone would be. Also I am aware of my terrible grammar and over use of comma's. Sorry. It's sort of ironic since I want to be an English teacher and all.

Enjoy!

The title quote is from Lillian Hellman

* * *

**People Change and Forget to Tell Each Other**

* * *

Rhett seemed to be unable to talk, he was still disbelieving that not only was Scarlett awake but that she was beginning to look better, despite the fact that a few hours ago she seemed close to death.

"Rhett it what happened was not your fault."

"Scarlett-"

"No Rhett' She demanded weakly, the intended sharpness of the statement failing her. "I lunged at you Rhett, I should have known how dangerous that could be." Rhett stared at her disbelieving that she could be blaming herself for this.

"Scarlett, what I said was horrible. I wished you to-"

"Stop" Scarlett soothed, placing her hand on top of his. Rhett looked down and began to feel smaller.

"I didn't mean it." Rhett said quietly,

"Oh darling I know. I know you could never mean a thing like that, you simply love children too much." She paused and stroked Rhett's hand absentmindedly "I didn't mean what I said either." Rhett looked at her confused, "about not wanting the baby to be yours." Rhett stiffened

"What?"

"I did want it Rhett, I wanted it to be yours and I wanted the baby." The room fell silent. Rhett stared at Scarlett,

"You wanted the baby?" Rhett choked "You wanted the baby, and I took it from you?"

"No Rhett please, please don't do this to yourself."

Rhett sat there staring into his hands muttering to himself for a few minutes, Scarlett lying helplessly next to him.

"Rhett." She said meekly, almost frightened "Rhett?" Rhett shook his head, as though he had just become aware that Scarlett was talking to him. He looked up and his face had resumed his indecipherable mask,

"Yes pet?"

"Could you please help me sit up?"

"Scarlett I don't think that's the best id-"

"Oh please Rhett! I hate lying down, I feel like I'm an invalid!" She huffed. Sighing Rhett propped up her pillows and holding her carefully helped her sit up. No matter how hard Scarlett tried to hide it Rhett couldn't miss the hiss of pain that erupted through her tightly clenched teeth. Rhett smiled down at her,

"Get some rest Pet."

"Oh but Rhett."

"No buts." Rhett pressed a tentative kiss on Scarlett's forehead, "sleep." As Scarlett fell into a deep sleep Rhett also found himself drifting into an uneasy state of unconsciousness.

_"He's beautiful Scarlett." Rhett smiled cooing at the baby she was cradling in his arms. Scarlet smiled, joy and fatigue etched on her face._

_"Just like his father." She kissed Rhett's hand, then slowly Rhett leaned down and pressed a kiss on the child's forehead. When he had opened his eyes the baby had vanished and Scarlett was no longer moving,_

_"No, no I'm sorry, I didn't mean it, please come back!" _

Rhett woke up screaming. He was panting heavily and his clothes were drenched with sweat. Looking around he noticed that he was intact lying on the bed next to Scarlett whose face was now etched with worry.

"Oh Rhett thank God you're awake. You were thrashing and fell off the chair so I had Pork move you on the bed, you haven't been still for hours." He sat up,

"Did I hurt you?"

"No, no. You don't mind that I moved you here?"

"into your bed, my pet I've been trying to get back here for years." he grinned mischievously and Scarlett giggled blushing, then his words filtered and she looked down in shame. The meaning of his words registered in his mind and regretted them instantly.

"Scarlett I-"

"No Rhett you're right."

"Pardon?" Rhett choked

"Barring you from my room was the worst and stupidest decision I have ever made. And I am so sorry." Scarlett took a deep breath, "Ashley never would have done the same for me. I was naive, I have been about a lot of things." She turned to him, the agony of her chest restricting what was meant to be a frantic movement. Gripping his hand Scarlett took a deep breath "Rhett, I'm so sorry, for a lot of things. I'm sorry for how I've always treated you, and the children, and every other person I have every been horrible too."

"What had brought this on?"

"As I was falling I saw everyone I had ever wronged, every cruel thing I had ever said or thought. My life flashed before my eyes. I saw everything I had ever done and it disgusted me. I've been such a terrible person."

"Scarlett, I haven't exactly been a saint."

"But you were so much better before me. Before we got married, before…Ashley" Rhett fell silent.

"What do you mea-"

"Excuse me." Rhett turned his head, Melly stood at the door, "the children were wondering if they could see Scarlett." Rhett turned unsure to Scarlett, she smiled at him.

"Of course you can. I look forward to seeing them." Melly exited, "Rhett-"

"My dear, we must do something about how you look."

"Pardon?"

"Although my dear you look stunning as usual to me, your appearance may unsettle the children slightly." Scarlett arched her eyebrows. Rhett ignored her protests and managed to convince Scarlett to let him brush her hair, allowing the soft black curls tumble around her shoulders. And finally, after much insistence from Scarlett, applied small amounts of rouge to bring some colour back into her cheeks.

Melly come back soon after the children in a somber line behind her. Bonnie and Ella smiled brightly running forward to the edge of the bed.

"Careful." Rhett said,

"It's alright Rhett." The two girls climbed on the bed and nestled themselves in Scarlett's arms. "Tell me everything that's been happening." For 20 minutes Rhett stood amazed as Scarlett listened fully immunised in the girls. She played, as best she could, laughed and transformed into a mother, right before Rhett's disbelieving eyes. Scarlett sent the girls away with a kiss on their cheeks, the girls ran out beaming but, Scarlett's face changed when she noticed that Wade still had not moved,

"Wade Hampton Hamilton, are you going to give your mother a kiss or stand at the door?" Wade shuffled forward towards the bed. When he reached Scarlett something seemed to snap inside Wade, it was as though the feelings of terror panic and anxiety over Scarlet''s accident that he had tried to push down began to swell to the surface. His composure crumbled and tears began to flow silently down his cheeks.

Rhett saw Scarlett's face changed she had never seen such emotion from her children before, let alone Wade. She opened her arms and Wade climbed in burying his face into Scarlett'd breast. Rhett locked eyes with Scarlett for a moment, smiling she gestured him out of the room.

"Wade, darling look at me." Wade reluctantly pulled his head away from his little crevice he had created. His cheeks were tear stained and his eyes were raw, "why are you crying?" Scarlett said kindly, wiping away a few stray tears.

"I was so scared Mother" he whispered "that you were going to die, that you were never going to wake up, that you-" Scarlett gently placed a hand on is cheek to silence him,

"I'm alright Wade, nothing will happen to me."

"Mother, what Uncle Rhett said-"

"Hush Wade. It was an accident, you're Uncle Rhett didn't do anything."

"But Mother-"

"Wade." She snapped sternly "it was no one's fault." She brushed a hair away from his eyes, "now run along and go play."

"Yes mother." He sat up, kissed Scarlett's cheek softly and hurried out the door,

"Wade," he turned to look at her "can you please tell Uncle Rhett to come up here." He nodded and disappeared into the hallway.

Wade found Rhett sitting in his study a cigar and glass of brandy cradled in his hands. Rhett didn't notice that he had entered, Wade coughed uncomfortably,

"Uncle Rhett?" Rhett didn't say anything, he simply moved his head in the direction of Wade, as if signalling for him to continue. "Mother wants to see you." Rhett suddenly became more alert,

"Is she alright." He questioned discarding the items in his hand. Wade bit his tongue, attempting to stop the harsh worse which threatened to spill. "Wade, is she alrihgt?" Rhett was standing in front of him eyes scrutinising his face.

"She is fine, she just want's tp see you." Wade saw the relief in Rhett's face,

"Thanks-you Wade." Rhett moved past him,

"Uncle Rhett." Wade breathed out, his courage almost failing him

"Yes Wade."

"Why did you leave?"

"I had to get away."

"From what?"

"Everything."

"If you hadn't of left, I don't think any of this would have happened." Wade turned on his step-father, his face cold and stony "I don't think I can forgive you for that." Rhett turned around to avoid the harshness of his gaze.

"I don't think I can ever forgive myself."

* * *

**Please Review! They make me happy, and when I'm happy I write! :D**


	4. Chapter 4

Okay so I worked really hard to get this out asap! This chapter is basically all Rhett and Scarlett because I really do love them together. The Quote is from Friedrich Nietzsche

**That Which Doesn't Kill Us Makes Us Stronger **

* * *

Scarlett was bored, and she was getting more and more bored as time wore on.

A month had passed since her fall and Scarlett was still being unwillingly kept in her bed. She was never alone of course, if Rhett wasn't sitting by her bed then Melly was or the children, although the children had made a habit of sitting on the bed. Though no matter the quantity or quality of her company Scarlett still yearned to see beyond her bedroom door.

Rhett walked in smiling broadly holding a tray,

"Good morning my pet. How are you today?" Scarlett scowled at him, Rhett chuckled and placed the tray beside her.

"Rhett I'm horrible! I'm stuck in this bed! I havent seen the outside of this room in a month!" Scarlett crossed her arms childishly, Rhett laughed again and walked over to the door opening it wide

"There the outside of the room." Smirking he dodged the pillow Scarlett had lunged toward him. "Now Scarlett, Dr. Meade said no throwing things, and no getting out of bed." He placed the pillow next to her and stared at her sternly "not until you are better."

"I am better!" She insisted. Rhett glared at her

"You are not. Now eat your breakfast and stop complaining." Scarlett pouted but ate anyway, unsure as to whether she should push the matter any further.

Scarlett ate silently for a few minutes, her eyes downcast. Rhett sighed and took her hand

"I know you're tired of being cooped up in this bed, but you can't try and rush the healing process."

"Alright, but I just want to leave this bed!" Scarlett said helplessly.

"I will make you a deal. But you must agree to it before I tell it too you."

"How can I? I don't know what I'm agreeing to!"

"Exactly."

"Rhett you can't be serious."

"I am serious. All you have to know is that it will get you out of this bed." Scarlett paused briefly,

"Deal."

"Good. Tonight we will be dining together."

"Where? In here!" Scarlett said incredulously

"You'll see." Rhett winked at her before rushing out of the room.

Scarlett waited impatiently all day for any sign of what Rhett was planning. She hadn't seen him since he had vanished from her room that morning. It was almost half past six when Mammy bounded into the room. She immediately entered the closet and began mumbling to herself.

"Mammy what on earth are you doing?" Scarlett called craning her neck to see what the old woman was doing to her clothes.

"Choosing something for you to wear."

"To what?"

"Supper with Mista Butler of course!" Scarlett's face contorted into confusion.

"We're not dining in here?"

"No." Mammy walked out with an inky blue gown, one that Scarlett had not worn once, nestled in her arms. "Here. Now Mista Butler said you have to put this on." Scarlett almost leapt from the bed, not only was she going to get out of her nightgown but she was leaving her room to have dinner with her husband!

Dressing Scarlett, took longer than usual, Mammy had to ensure that the dress was not too tight, and that Scarlett was not tired from standing for too long. Scarlett brushed back the front of her hair, leaving her raven curls resting delicately on her back, she place small diamond earbobs and a matching diamond necklace around her neck, a set which Rhett had gotten her on their honeymoon. Scarlett brushed a small amount of rouge on her cheeks before calling Mammy over.

"I'm ready." Mammy nodded and bustled out of the room, "Mammy!" Scarlett called angrily before turning herself back to the mirror. "Mammy!" She called again, her frustration rising.

"Calm down my pet." Scarlett started and turned to see Rhett leaning causally against the door.

"Rhett!" Scarlett said, admonishing him slightly. "What is going on?"

"I promised you out of this room didn't I my pet?" Scarlett looked sideways at him,

"Yes."

"Well here I am, ready to take you out." He disappeared for a moment before entering the room again, this time a wheelchair accompanying him.

"No. I am not going anywhere in a chair Rhett I refuse!"

"Scarlett, we are not leaving the house, so your fears are unfounded. However if you do not get in this chair you will not be leaving this room"

"Oh but Rhett it's so humiliating."

"Scarlett you are not we-"

"I am perfectly fine! I had a fall! I did not contract some deathly illness! If I believe that I can walk then I can walk!" Scarlett snapped. Rhett stood firm,

"Scarlett if you do not get in this chair then you are staying here." Scarlett slammed her hand of the vanity before standing up and flouncing over to the closet.

"Very well. Get Mammy and she can help me undress."

"Dammit Scarlett! Get in the chair!"

"No Rhett! I will not humiliate myself in such a way!"

"Scarlett please, you are not strong enough yet."

"I am not weak!" Something in Rhett seemed to snap at her words and he walked towards her his eyes wild,

"You fell down a flight of stairs! You lost a baby and you almost died! This has nothing to do with you being weak! It has to do with your well being! Your safety and it you are too stubborn to see that I don't know why I'm bothering to-" Scarlett cut him off by wrapping her arms around him.

"I'm sorry Rhett, I am just being stubborn. I'll use the chair." Rhett blinked a few times before returning her embrace.

"Thank-you Scarlett." Rhett whispered kissing her on the top of her head before leading Scarlett to the wheel chair.

Scarlett had seen the concern in Rhett's eyes. She hadn't noticed before how he acted when he saw her, his eyes grew darker, guilt etched onto his face, often thinly veiled by the indifferent mask he had perfected around her, but his outburst had show Scarlett the depths of his guilt and worry over the accident. He had seemed so broken she hadn't been able to fight him any longer. The truth was her short walk to the closet had almost exhausted her, and she knew she wouldn't have been able to walk much further. Scarlett had done the only thing she thought she could, she had comforted him, embraced him attempting to reassure him, that she was indeed here, alive and well. That he need not feel guilty anymore. She just hoped that he would see that.

Rhett was nervous about Scarlett's reaction to his surprise. Rhett's nerves vibrated within him, he could only hope that this would achieve exactly what he intended, a new start for him and Scarlett

Scarlett was amazed. The guest bedroom had been transformed into a restaurant, not just any restaurant but it looked exactly the same as where Scarlett and Rhett had dined on their first night being married on their Honeymoon. Fond memories flooded her mind.

"Rhett it's beautiful. It's from our honeymoon."

"Yes, I decided that if I was going to get you out of the room it might as well have been somewhere other than the house. So to speak" Scarlett made a move to get up from the chair, immediately Rhett bent down to assist her. Once she was standing upright Scarlett flung her arms around him and kissed him softly on the mouth. Rhett smiled down at her before kissing her forehead tenderly.

"Shall we?" Rhett led her to the table hope swelling in his chest.

* * *

YAYY! So next chapter will hopefully be out sometime in the next week and a half... Hopefully :)


End file.
